Ever the Romantic
by AAnitab
Summary: My head canon is based on unposted fic by Gatekeeper, but all you really need to know is that our boys and all the mutants they've gathered are safe and running a school for the gifted. Oh, and that Erik and Charles gave up the idea of limiting sexual orientations quite some time ago. Happy committed romantic slash sex ahead. Don't like, don't read. Happy Smut.


Title: Ever the Romantic

Author: AnitaB

Disclaimer: I own nothing from X-men: First Class or any X-men universe, movie, comic book, etc. No money is made and no infringement intended.

Author's notes: I think the X-men: First Class movie broke something in my head because Charles and Erik need nothing in the universe more than each other. And then the stupid writers decided to split them up over something as stupid as ideological differences. Well not in my head. Fix the end of the movie however you will. My head land is based on unposted fic by Gatekeeper, but all you really need to know is that our boys and all the mutants they've gathered are safe and running a school for the gifted. Oh, and that Erik and Charles gave up the idea of limiting sexual orientations quite some time ago. Happy committed romantic slash sex ahead. Don't like, don't read.

Oh, and telepathic communication is in italics. On with the show

Ever the Romantic

By AnitaB

How had he waited so long for this? How had he not known the second he jumped into the water for a man he'd never before met that this… this heat, this need was what they could be to each other?

"Erik…" Charles knew he was clinging to those strong shoulders, that his mind was clinging to the edge of Erik's thoughts as those lips pulled back from his. "Please," A smile curved those delicious lips, the same smile heating up those beautiful eyes. Eric never gave anyone else that real, that emotional a smile. Just the sight of it always made Charles's heart beat a little faster. And Erik knew it by the slight deepening of that smile before he leaned down for another soft, sweet kiss.

"Please what, Charles?" Eric's voice was sending little shivers through all Charles's nerves. So much heat, so much need. "Tell me what you need. Tell me what I can give you." Strong fingers trailed up the arched length of his throat to cup his face, guiding Charles back to his favorite lips for another kiss, this one harder and hungrier. "Tell me…"

_You, Erik. Just you, always you. All of you. _The low, sweet groan on Erik's lips told Charles in no uncertain terms that he was thinking louder than he should, that he and Erik were riding on the edge of his telepathy. And that Erik was enjoying the mental contact just as much as he was… as usual.

_Just me, Charles? Ever the romantic._ A hand slid down his side to curve up the arched line of his back, pressing two still clothed chests closer as those hips snuggled down between his legs. _How, Charles? How do you want me today? And this time I want to hear you with my ears. _ Lips curved against the line of his throat, gentle teeth scraping over his pulse to the sound of a low chuckle and his own sharp gasp. _That wasn't what I asked you for, Charles. But I'm flattered that I leave you speechless._

This man above him, kissing him senseless was going to kill him someday. And he was going to go gladly because it always felt so damn good. Charles heard his own near growl as he forced his fingers from the cloth of Erik's turtleneck into a grip on his hair. He dragged that face up to meet his eyes, speechless for an extra second at the heat in those eyes. "Erik, I want you naked in my arms and I want to feel you inside me. And I want it right the hell now. You gonna give me what I want, Erik?"

_Every damn chance I get, Charles. Nothing feels better than getting you close._ Erik was grinning widely as he sat back on his heels. Those strong hands angled his head for one more deep kiss before he pulled way too far back. "But I'm gonna need you naked too, Charles. There's nothing I ever need more than your skin against mine."

_Touch me, please, Erik. I need to feel more of you._ Charles took full advantage of Erik's kneeling position to peel that turtleneck up over his head. Erik was going to try to strip him first and drive him mad with mouth and hands. And Charles wanted them on even ground, preferably naked to the skin and flush against each other from head to toe. And Erik shirtless was something Charles would simply never, ever get enough of. His fingers itched for the feel of those lean ribs, the strong muscles of that back shifting under his skin. The metal of his zipper opening under his reaching fingertips. _Erik…_

"Not yet, Charles." Erik caught his hands mid-air on their way to his belt and guided them back down to the pillows. "Even ground, remember?" It was torturous, that gorgeous body leaning over him as those strong, agile hands unfastened every single button down the front of his shirt way too slowly. "I won't be the only one naked here."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Erik. Get us both naked so we can feel each other. I need you closer."

_I always need you closer, Charles. Every second of every day._ Erik finished with the buttons and pulled Charles up against his chest to peel that shirt down his arms. It took all of Charles's self control to let that shirt clear his wrists before reaching out. He wanted, needed to feel Erik in his arms, to wrap them both in the warmth of an embrace without that cold barrier of fabric in the way. The cuff buttons stuck in their holes, delaying the shirt's removal long enough to put a sound like a growl to Erik's lips and a something Charles refused to call a whimper to his own. Then a pinging sound and scorching hot skin finally, finally wrapped around his aching nerves. _Oh yes, Charles, you feel…_

Finally. Charles helplessly wrapped his arms tight around lean ribs and tugged Erik up across his hips to get him even a little bit closer. He helplessly ran both hands over the smooth hot skin of that strong back, sending one set of fingers fisting in Erik's hair. Charles needed this kiss, needed to taste just how much the amazing man in his arms wanted him, was desperate for the dance of that tongue against his own and the breath-stealing force of those arms around him. _Erik! I love you, Erik, want you, need you. Now._

_You have me, Charles. Take me however you want me. I'm yours._

Charles found himself pinning a grinning Erik to their sheets, his hips tucked high between those strong thighs so he could get his hungry hands onto that body. "Hold on for me, Erik. I'm nowhere near done with you." The first thing he needed now that Erik was sprawled out beneath him clinging to their headboard was a kiss. He would always need Erik's kiss, every second of every day.

000

Nothing in his life had ever felt this warm. Erik had spent the vast majority of his life trying not to shiver to death in the cold that was his world, warmed only and barely by the rage he carried around inside. Until Charles…

Charles Xavier had been this intense source of heat from the moment they'd met. And now… now he got so much more of that heat than he knew he had a chance in hell of deserving. He was wrapped in the most exquisite warmth he'd ever known. Erik was lucky enough to get the heat of Charles's skin against his own, those arms around him, the delicious heat of this man's kiss. He was gifted with the mental warmth of Charles's brand of telepathy, the love he could see in that precious face and feel in every little touch, mental or physical.

Charles wanted him, loved him… even and especially after he knew him. Charles knew him better than he knew himself. He'd seen every dark little corner inside Erik Lensherr's heart, mind and soul and he was still right here. Charles was right here, shirtless in his arms and kissing him like he was the only thing Charles had ever needed. Like Erik was food, air, and water in the desert.

Just as much as Erik needed him. And Erik needed him, needed more. He needed everything. Erik needed anything and everything that Charles would give him. And what Charles always gave him was… the most amazing feeling in the universe. Erik could never get enough. And he damn well loved just how much Charles needed him back. He wrapped himself in the heat Charles offered, straining up for one more taste of those lips, one more stroke of that tongue.

Strong hands braced against his chest, helping Charles rock his hips against Erik's and keeping him from reclaiming a kiss. But the feel of Charles, hard and eager and rubbing right against his own erection was… breath-stealing. "Charles!"

"There you are, Erik." Erik fought to keep his eyes open at the burning heat in those eyes, in that voice. Charles was killing him with the slow, sweet rub of that erection against his own. _I love how much you want me, Erik. I love feeling you… just…like…this…_ Each mental word came with a precise thrust of those hips against his own. It was like Charles didn't want him to breathe, wanted him out of control.

It had always been his goal to make sure Charles got anything he wanted, everything he needed. Erik let his arms move from the headboard to cup that precious face in his hands and pull Charles down into a kiss. It was time to show Charles just how much Erik always wanted him. Deliberately keeping all the telepath's attention on the marriage of their mouths, Erik let the metal in their pants shift under his magnetism, zippers and buttons opening themselves as quietly as possible. Deepening the kiss, Erik let his hands deeper into that hair, holding Charles tighter with the grip of his knees at those hips. His hands tugged Charles's head back and brought that arched throat down to his lips. "That's it, Charles, make those gorgeous sounds for me. Show me how much you want me."

Erik grinned against that pounding pulse and set about nipping, kissing and licking every single hot spot on his way to that now open belt. He absolutely loved every single sound on those lips, every arch and shiver of that body above his, every mental whisper of his name, please, and more. _I'll give you more, my sweet Charles, give you everything._

He nibbled his way down lean abs and slid one eager hand past the waistband of those pants to close around the erection he adored. _Sweet fuck, Erik, please!_ Erik absolutely loved the sudden tension in every line of Charles's body above his as the telepath thrust helplessly into his hand. So hard, so eager, and so warm it almost stole his self control. Tightening his grip for the next stroke, Erik flicked his tongue over a small male nipple for the wordless sound Charles made.

Then a strong hand was fisted in his hair and warm eyes were staring down into his. _Naked, both of us, now, Erik._ Before he could respond at all, Charles was pinning him to the sheets with a hard and desperate kiss. _Please, Erik, now!_

_That's my Charles._ He guided Charles up just enough to shove both pants and boxers down the body between his thighs, helping kick the clothing out of their way off the foot of the bed. Before the fabric hit the floor, lean hands were at his belt and Charles's body shifted to the outside of his knee to fight all his remaining clothes down the length of his legs. _There, now we're naked. Get back up here._

The next mental sending Erik received wasn't as simple as the words they regularly exchanged. But for all that it was very, very clear. Charles wasn't coming back up to the head of the bed until he'd handled something down at that end. Erik had never imagined that such a mental person could be quite so physically focused. And he'd had no idea what he'd looked like from quite that angle until he'd seen and felt what Charles was seeing and feeling from the bed between his knees.

And then that hand was holding him and that tongue was dragging ever so slowly up the underside of his shaft. "Oh, dulce madre de dios, please, Charles!"

Just the smile on those lips and the emotion projected in his head told him that Charles wasn't quite ready to move just yet. And that man was going to thoroughly enjoy killing him tonight.

000

He would never have believed it if anyone had tried to tell him just how comfortable he would be naked in the arms of another man. He also would never have imagined he would so happily be involved with an erection that wasn't his own.

But then those people had never been lucky or loved enough to have been wrapped in Erik's arms, kissed by those lips, warmed by that mind and that heart. They also didn't get to make this gorgeous man swear in five languages with the stroke of their tongue or the grip of their fingers. And they never would if Charles Xavier still had a breath in his body or a thought in his head.

_Mine, Erik. Every gorgeous inch of you is mine._ Bracing one hand on the tense muscles of that flat stomach, Charles grinned before he happily took as much of that shaft between his lips as he could. He adored the feel and taste of Eric almost as much as the helpless arch of that back and sweet moan on those lips. _That's my Eric, show me what you want. Tell me what you need. And this time I want to hear you with my ears._

"Charles!" Strong hands fisted in his hair, Erik's hips caught between thrusting and fighting to hold still. It was a battle Charles wanted him to lose. There was nothing he loved more than feeling Erik shatter against him, inside him. "Please, mon amante, Je veux…"

_What do you want, Erik? Tell me…_ Those hips were beginning to lose their restraint as he worked his tongue around the tip of that shaft, rocking and stuttering between his mouth and the bed. _Tell me how you want me._

"Charles!" The grip of those hands shifted and Charles found himself holding that burning gaze with an erection in his hands. "I need you, Charles. Bloody hell, man. I need you closer. Get the fuck up here and let me feel you."

"Always, Erik. I always want you closer." It was a bit of an awkward scramble, but it ended with Charles pressed flush against Erik from chests to toes, wrapped in a kiss and the grip of those arms. It was so warm in Erik's arms, wrapped in all that hot skin and taut muscle. But Erik still wasn't close enough just yet. He couldn't feel him against every inch of his skin. The tiniest shifting of muscles all over two bodies and then they were both gasping at the perfection of this moment. _This is how close I want you, even closer._

That heart was pounding against his. Long, lean muscles held him close. A simply gorgeous erection rubbed against his own as those delicious lips stole his breath. This… this was what Charles needed every moment of every day. This was heaven, nirvana, bliss. This was Erik almost as close as Charles needed him.

Almost. "Magnetize the lube, Erik. I need you inside me now." Charles thrilled at the whole body shiver of the man under him in the instant before the hand on his back shot straight up in the air to catch a flying bottle of lube. Raven had glued a penny to the bottom of the first bottle she'd found in Charles's room. It had been meant as a joke but was so convenient that each new bottle to enter the mansion was pennied up very quickly. No one really admitted by whom.

"On your back, knees up, eyes open." It wasn't easy to give up even an inch of that skin against his when Erik sounded so unbelievably good growling the demand into a deep and breathless kiss. But then Erik wasn't a patient person when he was this close to the edge and Charles found himself being rolled to his back in the moment before the snapping sound of the lid had his knees in the air and his hands fisting on the headboard. The first touch of those fingers between his legs had his eyes clenching and his back arching. _Eyes, Charles, I'm not coming inside you until those gorgeous eyes are open._

_You are a cruel bastard!_ Charles clutched at those shoulders fighting for a breath and even a scrap of self control.

The most delicate of touches circled his entrance… like that made it a damn bit easier to pry open his eyelids. _Come on, Charles, don't you want me even a little deeper than this?_ One slick fingertip pressed, not even to the first knuckle. It was breath catching and yet so damn far from enough that every inch of his body fought to press further onto that digit. It was only as that fingertip started to retreat that Charles managed to pry unwilling lids open. The sight above him was his own private heaven. There was nothing he loved better than that exact smile except just maybe the sudden and careful plunge of one of those long, gorgeous fingers inside him. "There you are, my Charles. And here I am. Can you feel me?"

That finger knew exactly what it was looking for and found it with a deliberate twist and press that were perfectly timed with the widening of his favorite smile. And the helpless rocking of his hips against Erik's hand. "Yes, Erik, and you feel so good. Want more. Want this…" Charles forced his hand to work, closing eager fingers around that erection in a desperate stroke. "Want this deep inside me, want to hold you closer."

_You will, every inch of me._ Erik pulled him into a kiss and slipped a second long finger inside him. _Starting with these inches._ And then those fingers started to gently move and stretch within him, taking on the rhythm and depth of the kiss.

000

It was hard to focus when Charles was like this. Warm and bare and so deliciously eager beneath him. It was impossible to resist those lips or the call of that body. Especially when there was nothing he ever wanted more than to get as close to Charles as he possibly could. Every little move of those hips against his, every little flex of those strong muscles around his fingers made it that much harder to remember that he meant to go slow. Erik meant to carefully prepare Charles, to slowly stretch him until there was not even a flicker of discomfort in those gorgeous eyes when he slid home inside him.

Even knowing Charles wanted him just as much as he wanted Charles, rough edges, morning achiness and all.

And that too close still wasn't close enough. He let Charles distract him with a forceful dance of tongues while he buried three fingers just a little deeper. But Charles wasn't willing to stay distracted himself, breaking the rough kiss with an arch and a groan. "Erik, please, I'm ready and goddamnit, I need to feel you." Strong fingers fisted in his hair an instant before those amazing eyes locked onto his with the sound of a growl on his favorite lips. "Get the hell in here, now!"

"Hold me tight," Erik pulled his fingers free to smooth enough slick over his erection. Charles was clinging to his shoulders through the tiny shifting of their bodies for the right angle. Touching his tip to the entrance of Charles's body, Erik stole a quick kiss and smiled down at the man in his arms. "I'm coming in, Charles. Don't you dare close your eyes."

That was the smile he would burn the world down for. That was the warmth he would walk through hell for. This was his Charles accepting him into his body an inch at a time with so much love written on his face and in every gorgeous inch of his body. This was… _Oh my sweet Charles, you feel…_

This was Erik about to come embarrassingly quick because Charles was just that perfect holding him so deep, so tight… so lovingly. If he tried to move at all or if Charles shifted so much as a single muscle, Erik was going to shatter inside him. "Erik, you feel…"

And Charles absolutely couldn't be allowed to say his name right now, couldn't describe this feeling out loud. Erik found his hand cupping the back of Charles's neck to pull him into a deep and tender kiss, tightening his arms around his love to hold them both still. He needed a few moments to get himself back into control or he was going to thrust away at Charles's willing body with no thought to his pleasure. Erik couldn't let himself hurt this man, not for the world, not for anything. _I love you, Charles, I need you._

Erik felt the pleasure trembling through Charles at his mental sending, felt the tightening of muscles all over that lean body before the telepath holding him responded in a mental sending of his own. _I love you, my Erik, and I need you so much. I'm here. I'm yours. _ Gorgeous hips shifted beneath him, guiding his shaft to slide just a little deeper into that warmth. Warm hands stroked up his back to slowly cup his face and make him meet those gorgeous eyes. _So take me, Erik. Don't hold anything back._ "I want you, Erik, all of you, always."

Charles was holding his gaze and letting every little thing he was feeling flow back and forth between them. It was hot, trusting certainty. It was the sensation of togetherness. Erik could feel himself buried deep inside Charles, could feel how he felt to Charles. And his Charles loved holding him, adored the heat and pressure against all those sensitive nerves. But… still not close enough. Still not deep enough. He could feel Charles needing more, always more, always… him. _You need me… You need me that much… Are you sure, Charles?_

His telepath shivered under him, lean muscles shifting to pull him even closer against every inch of that body. This time it wasn't words or even images that Erik received in the depths of his mind. But it left him absolutely no doubt about exactly how desperately certain his Charles was. And just how much this man wanted him.

Erik was grinning like a mad man and he knew it. But then, so was Charles. He planted his elbows for leverage, stole a quick, hard kiss, and locked his love into a gaze. "Hold on tight, Charles, I'm going to give you everything."

_Finally,_ Charles's mental voice held all the heat and frustration he could feel in the telepath's tense muscles. Erik simply had to do something about the arrogance in that voice. He needed to make his Charles beg for him. Right the hell now. He paused just long enough for Charles to dig his heels into the sheets, bracing himself for the first real thrust. And then Erik gave him a reason to brace himself with a carefully angled and very forceful push of his hips. Apparently he'd gotten it in one by the sharp sound on those lips and the bite of nails in his back. _Er…Erik…_

"Right there, huh, Charles?" Erik loved the looked on Charles's face almost as much as he loved the feeling of being wrapped in so much of his heat. Almost as much as he loved the way Charles's hips arched and rocked under his. There wasn't even a flicker of discomfort on that gorgeous face. Erik could feel Charles's need for more like a voice chanting in his head. "You want me harder?" He felt the yes, heard it with his ears and with his mind, and watched it in Charles's face. And Erik could only respond with everything he had. "Yes, you do, don't you, Charles. Have me, have all of me."

000

It wasn't always like this. Sometimes slow, careful and sweet was exactly what they both wanted and needed. A lot of nights spent in Erik's arms stayed slow, careful and sweet. Charles adored each and every one of those moments.

But sometimes… sometimes this was exactly what he needed, what Erik needed. Some nights Charles wanted to feel every ounce of the strength and need in every gorgeous inch of that lean body. Sometimes he wanted to know with every little ache the next morning just how badly Erik needed this, needed him.

And Charles loved with every fiber of his being the caution in Erik, and the moment he let it go. He damn well adored the sudden relaxation that moved through every inch of Erik's body when he finally trusted himself as much as Charles always trusted him.

This never hurt. Erik wasn't capable of hurting him. Erik might not believe that about himself, but Charles knew it. He knew it down to the depths of his soul. And Charles simply could not get Erik close enough.

But this… this was almost close enough, almost deep enough. Those hot eyes burning down into his, those arms tight around him, that erection buried deliciously deep against his most sensitive nerves, the lips that kissed him so eagerly giving him that exact smile…

This was what he needed. Erik exactly like this was everything he wanted. "Yes, you do, don't you, Charles. Have me, have all of me."

_That's all I ever want, all I'll ever need._ And then those hips really started moving and words ceased to exist in Charles's head. Except of course, for the most important ones. Like _Please, _and _more_, and _Erik._

Especially _Erik_. That was the one word that nothing could wipe from his brain. Not even Erik's gorgeous body doing everything possible to melt those brains right out of his head. And Erik was gorgeous and Charles's brains were melting.

Every thrust of Erik's hips pushed Charles a little bit closer to shattering in those strong arms. And the look on Erik's gorgeous face said he knew it and wanted nothing more. Charles tried to concentrate on meeting the movements of those hips, trying to get Erik that little bit deeper, trying to push him just a little closer to shattering. It wasn't easy to remember how to do anything at all when Erik felt… so… damn… amazing. _Oh, Erik, please…_

_More, my precious Charles?_ A particularly stunning snap of those hips buried Charles's nails into strong shoulders. And he must've been the one who moaned wordlessly because he felt Erik's amused little chuckle against his lips. _That sounded like a yes, Charles, but I want the word. Tell me…_

Charles fought for the breath, for the thought and fisted both hands in Erik's hair to drag him into a hard, deep kiss. Gasping against those gorgeous lips, he growled an answer. "Hell yes, Erik. More. More of you. Now."

He only had enough time to gasp when the body above, against, and inside his shifted. Charles felt his heels leave the bed, felt hands guide his knees up and over strong shoulders, felt every single inch of Erik press carefully and spectacularly deeper. And now… now there was nothing in the entire world except Erik. Every inch of Erik against every inch of him. "There you are, Charles. I've got you now. And I want to feel you come for me."

The new angle put pressure on a whole new set of nerves. The smile on those lips only made him start trembling harder before the next thrust of those hips. Then trembling was all he was capable of at the feel of Erik's tip hitting his sweet spot head on. _Sweet fuck, please, Erik._ "Hmm… right there, huh, Charles? Come for me. I want to feel it squeezing me tight. I want to hear it in your mind. I want you to take me with you. Come on, Charles, take us there."

Erik's voice only made the pleasure flooding through him stronger, deeper. Charles was on the edge already, balanced on the edge until just how much Erik wanted this brushed against the surface of his mind, a supernova of heat behind his eyelids. "With me, Erik, come with me, come inside me."

Charles fought the pleasure cresting inside him just long enough to watch the same heat reached the tipping point in Erik's eyes. White hot and drowning deep, climax washed through them and between them even as Charles tugged Erik into a breathless, mindless kiss. And then he got lost in him. Charles didn't even know if he was still breathing because every single sensation that existed in this world was inside Erik. He could feel every little thing Erik was feeling, all the heat, all the pleasure. All the warmth and safety and love. The only reason Charles still remembered his own name in this instant was the repeated echo of it in his mental ear. Just as he knew he was chanting Erik's name with every beat of his own heart as its pounding began to slow.

Eventually the wave eased and Charles found himself still wrapped in his favorite place in the universe. Erik had rolled to his back and arranged Charles's boneless form over his chest, strong arms holding him close to another pounding heart. Now Erik was finally close enough. He could finally feel him, every inch of Erik against of every inch of Charles. "That was…"

"Rougher than I'd meant it to be. I didn't hurt you, did I, Charles?" Strong fingers ran through his hair and rubbed down his neck. _Silly Erik._ His brilliant stupid boy would need to hear the words and see his face for this. Erik still thought of himself as a weapon, something dangerous. He wasn't, not anymore. He hadn't been for a good long while, but it was taking longer to convince him of that.

Charles pushed up off his favorite chest just enough to meet the concern in those beautiful eyes. "I may not walk for a week, but I've never felt better in my life." He cupped that precious face in his hands and pressed a soft, tender kiss to those lips. _You never hurt me, Erik. Nothing you ever do to me could possibly hurt._ Charles watched the worry in those eyes fade just a little before he let Erik reach up for another sweet kiss. _I love you, Erik Lensherr, nothing ever feels better than you._ He deepened the kiss, loving the feel of Erik's body relaxing against his.

"Hmm, I love you, Charles Xavier. And next time it's your turn to impair my ability to walk." Erik gave him a smile before guiding him back down to listen to his favorite heart under his ear. Strong arms held him tight as Charles felt his body stir at the thought of it.

"You know I love a challenge, my dearest Erik, but I think we should both take a nap first." The ribs under his ear heaved a little with a yawn, strong arms pulling him closer. "Just keep holding me."

"Never letting you go, Charles. I thought you knew that by now."

_Some things bear repeating._ Charles sighed and let the quiet peace in Erik's mind help lull him to sleep. This was everything he'd ever need.

_000_


End file.
